Sayain Siblings
by Abigail Skywalker
Summary: What if Raditz came back to earth while his little brother was still a child? How would Goku have reacted to seeing his teenage older Brother with a tail just like him?


**I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I have recently rewatched Dragon Ball Z with my house mate and we were talking about how awesome it was and how funny the lines were. I started wondering... if Vegeta hated the fact that Goku wasn't acting enough like a sayain. Why didn't he just gather the Dragon Balls to wish for planet Vegeta back into exhistance along with all of his people like what he did for the planet earth. **

**So After I wondered about that, I began thinking about combining an episode or episodes of Dragon Ball – with Dragon Ball Z. What if Raditz came back to earth while his little brother was still a child? How would Goku have reacted to seeing his teenage older Brother with a tail just like him?**

.

_Introduction for... Chapter 1: _

_It was a time of peace and calm on the planet earth. The Red Ribbon Army that had once been so terrible and infamous world wide for it's cruelty had been defeated by a mysterious child. Who was this boy and where did he come from. He vanished without a trace._

.

**Sayain Siblings: 1. Sayains**

.

.

The jungle was thick with the smell of freshly cooked tiger, which was highly unusual considering that the tiger was supposed to be the king of the beasts in this wild land. But as fate would have it, he would not live to see another day. Fur coat having been shrivelled up in the flames, and skin, meat, and muscles having been swallowed by a fierce if be but short warrior. This small young man had the decency not to let any meat go to waste. For his Grandpa had told him never to waste good food, and to always eat meat hot. With these principles in mind it should come as no surprise, to any onlookers who might just so happened to venture into the jungle, that the bones of the beast had been stripped clean of the tissue that had once adorned it.

"I'M SO FULL!" proclaimed a fully satisfied child. He was wearing orange clothes which were worn through in many places and patchy everywhere. His feet were graced with a coating of drying mud that seemed to serve as his shoes. His hair was wild, matted and unbrushed giving him the appearance of a wild child who was never told by his mother that he should brush his hair and his teeth before going to bed. However, what one never knows would not necessarily hurt them. He sighed contently and let himself fall back into a blanket of leaves that he had prepared earlier.

This now fat child was not only a strangely shaped for the amount of food he had just eaten, but also very unusual, for he had a tail. This boy, who's name was Goku, was never fazed by anyone asking about whether it was right for him to have a tail or not. For he had been born with it, and it was as natural for him to have a tail as it is for you to have an arm.

"I wonder how much stronger I'll get tomorrow." he muttered to himself before going to sleep.

But really, does a child who can kill a tiger need to get any stronger. Even a grown up man would have found that to be extremely difficult. What sort of child is this Goku, and where does he come from?

.

.

Meanwhile, unknown to all the inhabitants on earth in another galaxy far away, there was a star. Not a golden star like the sort that the humans see from planet earth, NO, this star was as red as blood, Glowing in a dark space his name was Retesmus. This star was blazing, and burning with great intensity as if promising death to any that would be foolish enough to come into it's space. For he owned this spot in the heavens and nothing would ever move him.

Standing on one of the platforms of the planet Nestume, home to the race of Chessique (more well known as the hot-headed nesties), was a proud looking individual with a sour facial expression fixed permanently onto his relatively handsome face (Handsome only in certain groups). He had keen, dark eyes and black hair, which echoed the darkness and loneliness of space. Everything about him looked human enough, for an alien from a different planet than ours one might expect there to be no such similarities as hair, skin colour, and eyes, but there he stood as human looking as anyone else on earth. Apart from the fact that he had a tail. Not a tail like a rat, or a cow, or a snake, but a brown tail that twisted a curled this way and that more like a cat's or monkey's tail. His tail was twitching, it seemed to act as a signal to warn anyone unwise enough to **stay away**. He was mad about something. The tail had started to wrap itself around his waist, but then decided against it, and whipped back out again behind him as if trying to release his pent up anger.

Standing a little further away from his skilled but angry leader was an even younger man in his late teens who also had a tail. Despite being the same height, if not maybe taller than the warrior before him. Their appearances were quite similar, his hair unlike his leader's, (which seemed determined to defy gravity and fall upwards in the shape of a torch flame,) was long and almost reached his knees, and they both had tails. These aliens were commonly known as, and called Sayains.

Raditz watched as the his Prince's fuzzy tail flicked back and forth in rage. _It had been a long time since any of them had done a decent mission, but this was r__i__diculous. Blowing up a moon how the mighty Sayain race had fallen from their days of glory. _

The young sayain tapped his scanner and switched it to navigator mode. _The Termination projectory line would soon be in perfect position to zone in on the planet on the other side of the sun. __They call it a planet, but considering it's size it would have been lucky to pass as an asteroid. __If you could forget about __the__ force of gravity on this earth..._

"Raditz!" The shorter Sayain interrupted his thoughts and yelled without so much as a glance behind him. "How much longer did Nappa say he would be! I shan't wait, I can do this without him!"

"I'm not sure Prince Vegeta, I'm not his errand boy, but if that old, bald warrior doesn't turn up I'd be more than honoured to help you my Prince!" All that is missing now was the order from Vegeta to attack.

"You can barely manage small errands Raditz. I wouldn't fight with you if you were the last Sayain alive! Your weakness is disgusting, and pitiful for a Sayain warrior!" the prince of all Sayains retorted.

_Why did he like that old hairless sayain more than __him__. He was the one that was closer to him in age. __Maybe it was because he had more experience on the battle field. Or maybe the Prince was more impressed with the elite warriors head count __of duals to the death__. Or it could just be he still couldn't bring himself to associate with the third class Sayain_. Raditz sighed silently out of frustration. He might as well not exist for all the attention or training the other two Sayains gave him. Sure they stood up for each other when they were with the other members of Freeza's gang, and never allowed someone else to talk down to them without reminded them that they were SAYAINS the most to be feared out of all the Warrior races of the Galaxies. But when appearances were cast aside they really just hated one another. Except when they were killing other creatures that seemed to be the only thing that bound them together as a group.

It was eleven years ago that the young Raditz had been sent away with a team of young sayains to destroy a planet's inhabitants, but out of the four capable sayain warriors only Raditz had survived.

His ship had been damaged in the destruction so he had been stranded. For a year he waited wondering if any of the other sayains would come to his aid. He had not expected after all the long months of waiting to be picked up two of the most elite, an old Captain, and Prince Vegeta himself. The joy had been short lived though when he found out the truth about what happened to their home planet. Nothing has shattered him as such since that day, and breaking down in an angry fit probably didn't help with building up their trust in him.

'beep beep … beep beep.'

Raditz read the information that flashed across his screen that was fixed over his left eye. "The Target is in range your highness." This sort of job had to be handled with perfection, or else it wouldn't pay well. The occupants of the planet they were on, were paying a handsome price to the Sayains to clear the sector of anything that might become hazardous to their way of life, and their over-populated planet was in much need of a break. So the wealthier class was buying a planet off the Sayains, that they had recently acquired, and leaving the poorer occupants to fend for themselves. So overall it had been a very profitable business. All that remained to be done was blast the hunk of rock into the gas giant and then it would all be fixed.

Everything was so simple and that was the problem. Raditz didn't feel like this was going anywhere. His life was as stale and void of real thrills as the air on Mezzipa was lacking in oxygen. There was no other emotions than that of pride and seconded by anger.

The job didn't last much longer than five minutes. For as soon as Vegeta's energy blast hit the rock planet the parts that were not blasted into oblivion got pulled into the sun's gravity and melted away.

.

.

Nappa had been delayed by the receiving of this gift, whereas in most cases he would not had dreamed of accepting a piece of artwork as an offer of good will from a race of weaklings, but in a Sayains case a Chart of the Stars was a perfect gift. It was a metallic sphere that morphed into different planets or systems whenever you called out a name, whether it be the star, system, galaxy, or planet.

Raditz was transfixed by the beauty of this new technology. These Chessique people had had some great advances in technology, and to show their gratefulness and good faith they had provided the sayains with an update Galactic chart of planets not just within their sector, but also in more remote locations of the galaxy.

"I think the Oquiess System would be a good one to take next." Nappa said.

"No, Freeza has already sent another one of his purple peacocks to acquire that." Vegeta replied.

"S... sirs.." a female servant, of a sort, interrupted. "Please,.. I was told to inquire whether you need anything. Do you wish to eat now?"

"Well that depends," Nappa turned to her with a smirk, "Will you be on the menu?" his eyes scouring her body for defects.

Vegeta laughed. Raditz knew he was simply joking, but the thought of what the female must think he was referring to just made him feel a bit sick. This race was quite disgusting, being quite large headed, covered from head to flat feet in the colour green with the ability to change red when they were angry or aroused, having short legs, long arms that were split into different segments, with even longer fingers that seemed to be able to stretch and retract whenever they wanted them to. Well now that he thought about it. They might actually taste nice to eat. The fingers might be a bit chewy, but you never know if you don't try.

Both the senior sayains left the Morph Sphere at the promise of food. Yes, that seemed quite appealing right now, but for some reason the young Sayain still felt like playing with this new found technology.

"Mesaphia?" Raditz named a system, and the sphere reshaped itself into that systems layout. Hummm, how intelligent was this globe. "Inhabitable Planets." the Mesaphia system fell away and was replaced with a thousands of metallic dots. Raditz reached into the field of spheres and grabbed a handful. There were so many left. So many he had never seen or been to. So many left to conquer. He felt a wave of excitement rush through him.

"Names." He said aloud, and his hand became a glow as a chemical started to light up to write the planets name on it's surface. "Nice." He rolled them from one hand to the other watching the light shine in and through his finger tips.

"Sayain intervention." he called out as he let the balls roll out of his hand into a magnetic suspension. A red light shone on a few of the planets indicating which planets the Sayains had been on.

"Delete Sayain victories." All the red globes disappeared. He couldn't help but smile. His people had been a great people, all those that said otherwise only did it out of jealousy and nervousness. He walked around the remaining planets to find the ones that might not have been taken. Where they either lost... or the planet hadn't been populated from the start. He found one and held it up to read the name. Why did the name look so familiar.

"Wait a minute this planet is still populated?" he frowned, "Why would a planet we have chosen as a target not be under our sales bracket yet?" the young sayain turned back to his superiors with the question. "This one? It's called Earth."

Vegeta had helped himself to the food that was still being brought in as quickly as possible by the skittish servants. "Probably because it is very out of the way. It is tricky to get to, you would have to plot a navigational course through all the asteroid fields, and besides it surrounded by useless planets."

"Unless Freeza wants to get into the gas business." Nappa joked.

"Funny, I'm quite sure someone was assigned there before I left Vergeta." Raditz thought the planet Earth rang a bell. Where had he heard it from? Ah! That was it. "I remember my father talking to me about it."

"Why would your father be talking about any such matters. He was a third class warrior."

"Well," ... _Blast, come on remember, Mum had... no... It was to do with being pathetic and useless_! … "No I remember!" That was it the medical unit had said that about his brother. "My brother was to be sent there just after he was old enough for space travel. I wonder if he made it off Vegeta in time?"

"Your Brother?!" Nappa snapped as if Raditz had done a terrible thing in not telling them he had a brother. The Prince however looked bored by the conversation.

"Damn it," Nappa exclaimed "Why couldn't you have had a sister?"

"Haha!" The prince laughed, "Even if it had been a woman, she would have been third class and probably quite repulsive. Or you would have the urges, and she might have found you utterly revolting." He shoved in another mouthful between breaths. "Hahaha, being turned down by a third class sayain that would have been good. I would have liked to have seen how that played off."

"Well no, even if he was a she, he is ten years younger than me. So he is still a child." Raditz replied, he didn't like all this talk of his younger brother in this manner. He hadn't been there for the birth of his brother, but he had seen him and held him by the foot once. Which his mother had thought was terrible, but Kakarot had seemed to like it. He had looked a lot like his father, same hair and all.

"Your highness, I wish to investigate whether my brother's first mission actually happened. You do not need me for anything currently do you?" His eyes met Vegeta's and subconsciously revealed all that he was hoping for in this trip. Not only a brother, but someone he could relate to. Someone who was in the same class wheel as him.

"By all means go." Vegeta answered, "It's not like your being useful here."

.

.

One of the first minor truths about space flight that any observant traveller learned was that one must never trust a Sayain. If you challenged him to a fight, you will die! Or become very badly injured in the process before managing to kill him. Fighting is something they thrive on. They live to die in glory.

.

.

A planet seen from space almost never looks anything at all like the official maps of it. Scatterings of cloud cover, shadows from mountain ranges, the weaving grass lands, or lights of the cities, or poisonous gases, all of it distorted a man's perspective of what is truly down there on the surface. It was an effect that had probably caused a lot of bad moments for newbie navigators, as well as being a great source of entertainment afterwards for the experienced of the crew to mock the inexperienced. However a Sayain doesn't need to worry about such matters. For all their ships were designed with a single purpose, to hold one Sayain, and take him to his location. It makes a lot more sense really the smaller the target the harder it is to spot, to hit, and to later locate, and it's a lot faster way to travel.

Raditz, the young sayain, was at this moment in a state of sleepy daydreaming, being acknowledged by many as a powerful warrior of the blessed and skilled sayains. He had met with the king and queen of Vergeta, and had been rewarded for his bravery. Vegeta had acknowledged him with a nod of his head, which filled him up with pride. The women wanted him. They followed him around commenting on how much they loved his hair, and how handsome he looked. Some might even dare to stand right next to him and allow their tails to wonder and stroke his body as they talked to him, acting as if they weren't doing anything wrong, and completely oblivious to how arousing it was to the young sayain.

In his dreams his father was there smiling down at his son with proud eyes. His mother was there slapping him on the back and telling him she knew he would turn out like this, that it was all part of her training him whenever he had come home from off planet. In his dream he looked down to his feet, to see something latch onto his leg. His little brother with eyes and hair like his father's and a smile like his mothers gazed up into his brothers face. "Come play with me."

"I don't have time to play. Go away Kakarot! You're in the way."

"Beep Beep!" Kakarot pressed down on his older brothers boots. "Beep Beep!" as if suddenly bored the tiny Sayain child climbed up his big brother like a monkey. He wrapped his arms around his neck and brought his face up to his left ear. "WAKE UP!"

Abruptly, he woke up, the interior of his pod flashed with a blinding burst of green light. "WAKE UP RADITZ!" Yes he most certainly was awake. He never liked the waking up process of space flight. He shook his head in an effort to get rid of his ridiculous dream.

"YOU ARE APPROACHING PLANET EARTH."

"PLEASE PREPARE FOR THE DECELERATION OF LIGHTSPEED."

"REPEAT."

"WAKE UP RADITZ! YOU ARE APPROACHING PLANET EARTH."

"PLEASE PREPARE FOR THE DECELERATION OF LIGHTSPEED."

Well he would meet his brother soon enough, maybe, if he was even here.

.

.

Well, that was fun! What do you think of it?! :D

Give me a review.


End file.
